


His Butler: Lovedrunk

by psychonekochan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, aphrodesiac, psychonekochan, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychonekochan/pseuds/psychonekochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SebastianxGrell(for now). Sebastian needs some help claiming his bocchan back. It appears the shinigami he knows can help him, but for a price. YAOI. No real plot, mind you. This will be two chapters long. Graphic. Takes place in Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Grell sighed, watching Sebastian set before him some tea and pastries in the guest room of the Phantomhive Castle. ‘Poor Sebas-chan.’ He thought. ‘He’s a demon, but even without his master, he cannot get himself away from his butler duties.’

He looked at the butler, peering through his forlorn gaze. “I’m just a replacement for you, aren’t I?” Grell spoke, a bit upset.

Sebastian sighed, setting yet another plate of pastries in front of the shinigami and standing motionlessly at his side. “I must not get rusty. I will permit you to stay until I claim my bocchan back.”

“But that’s so boring, Sebas-chan!” The redhaired shinigami whined. “Don’t you have any fun? You need to unwind.” Grell smirked and pulled a bottle out of his coat pocket, pulling the cork stopper out and pouring just a bit out in the tea that was set in front of him. “This was given to me as a present by Ronald, the newbie at work. He’s such a sweetheart.” Grell giggled. He picked up the tea and handed it to Sebastian. “Here. This is just the thing to relax you. If you just take one day off, I’ll promise to help you get your precious bocchan back.” He smirked, teeth gleaming.

Sebastian looked at the tea, then back at the shinigami. “I don’t really think that is wise of me to do.”

“Oh come on, if you don’t, I swear I won’t help you. And you know in this situation, you are going to need my help.” He stood up from his seat and walked briskly behind Sebastian, grabbing onto his shoulders, massaging gently. “You need a break. Just make the most of it. Now drink.” Sebastian sighed, understanding Grell completely; at least, he thought he did. He took a sip, eyes widening at the sweet taste.

“Oh, what is it that you put in here?” He enjoyed it immensely. He shoulders relaxed at the red head’s touches, and continued to sip the tasty tea. Grell put a finger to his lips, looking upwards, as if that position would allow him to remember.

“I think Ronald called it ‘Lady Midnight.’ Do you like it?” He whispered in Sebastian’s ear.

Sebastian wobbled, the tingling sensation he got from Grell’s breath on his ear almost made him collapse. “I…I haven’t felt this relaxed since before I met bocchan.” Grell grabbed the tea cup and set it down on the table.

“Oh silly me, I must have put too much in there. Here, I’ll help you to your room.” He wrapped an arm around Sebastian’s waist, and the man shivered. He pushed the hand away and began walking toward the door.  
“I believe I now understand your intent, Grell, and just this one time I will play your game.” He spoke, motioning to the redhead to follow him towards the servant’s quarters. The shinigami did everything he could not to spew blood everywhere as he followed.

Sebastian opened his door to his room and bowed slightly, letting Grell go through the door first.

The red head’s eyes lit up as he saw the king size canopy bed set to the far end of the room. It wasn’t a large room, but there was plenty of space for the bed, a wardrobe, and a side table. Grell walked towards the bed, admiring the sheets that looked like they had been handmade by the butler himself. A gorgeous redwine satin with lovely stitched patterns of roses in black thread covered the entire bed.

“Oh, Sebas-chan, this is really quite lovel-ah!” Sebastian pushed him forcefully and Grell landed face first onto the bed. He picked his head up and turned around, only to see Sebastian’s eyes glow pink, loosening his tie harshly as he walked to the bed, heels clinking on the stone ground.

“Sebas-chan, what are you-mmf!” Sebastian locked lips with the shinigami quickly, pushing him into the bed. His skillful tongue slithered into his mouth, exploring, tasting. Grell buried his gloved hands into the demon’s silky hair, moaning into the man’s mouth. Sebastian’s kisses melted him. Sebastian abruptly forced the kiss to end, and his forehead touched Grell’s, letting him look right into the shinigami’s eyes.

“What effects does Lady Midnight have?” He asked, his voice was husky, and Grell shivered at the sound.

“If you’re wondering if that is what’s causing you to do this, you’re sorely mistaken. You seem to underestimate me, Se-bas-chan.” He spoke, poking Sebastian’s shoulders with every over-enunciated syllable.

“I don’t believe you.” He growled, ripping Grell’s shirt like it was a piece of paper. The redhead blushed maddeningly.

“I’m serious! It might not even work.” He spoke hastily, Sebastian’s growing anger surprising even him. “No need to get angry, okay? Be gentle, please?” The shinigami begged, hoping his deep sincerity would clear up some of his anger.

Sebastian sighed, knowing that he was being a bit harsh even though the red head gave him an ultimatum that was demonic in its own way. Grell’s hands covered his face, Sebastian assuming he was defending himself from a punch he would normally give him. He smirked; he couldn’t deny that the redhead’s reaction was a bit cute.

He bent down and planted a wet kiss on Grell’s chest. The red head gasped, removing his hands, looking down at Sebastian as he continued to kiss lower and lower.

Sebastian continued down Grell’s torso, licking and tonguing his perfect navel as his gloved hands undid his black slacks effortlessly.

“Oh, what’s this? No undergarment?” Sebastian teased as he ran his gloved finger up and down the lower part of his body.

“Ahh! I…I…” Grell could not defend himself with a reason as he shivered in fevered anticipation.

“It seems as if you need some assistance in getting dressed in the morning. But perhaps for now I’ll undress you.” His hands grabbed the slacks by Grell’s hips and pulled them off in one try, folding them and setting them on a chair next to the bed. He pulled the redhead to sit up straight, removing his coat and shirt and neatly placing them in the chair as well.

“D-don’t tease me.” Grell whimpered as Sebastian lowered him gently onto the bed. The demon’s eyes flashed pink as he grabbed redhead’s gloved hand, removing the glove and kissing the back of his hand gently.

“Yes, my Lady.”

Grell shivered. “You know exactly what to say to me!” He grabbed the back of Sebastian’s neck and pulled him close; kissing him vehemently as he rocked his naked body against the butler’s clothed one. His cock stirred as he continued to kiss the man, showing him all the passion he had for him. Sebastian kissed back just as fiercely, one hand wrapping around his waist, and the other gliding up and down his torso.

They both groaned into each other’s mouths. It seemed that it had been a while since both of them had coupled with anyone. At least, it had been that way with Grell. He was so sure Sebastian had bedded Ciel before, but maybe he hadn’t. He whimpered as he could feel Sebastian’s own growing erection against his thigh.

Sebastian broke the kiss, giving attention to Grell’s neck, sucking and biting harshly. The shinigami hissed, pushing his body as hard as he could against the demon. “You want me, don’t you?” Grell spoke, his fingers pulling softly at Sebastian’s hair, moaning softly as the demon licked the nape of his neck slowly.

“I simply enjoy inflicting pain upon you.” He answered, biting down hard enough to draw blood. The redhead screamed out as he was punctured. Sebastian licked at the wound on Grell’s neck, as if he were a cat lapping up spilt milk. Soothing the wound with his tongue, he licked the redhead’s ear, whispering softly. “But I know you deserve some pleasure as well.” His gloved hand traveled to the stiff cock that strained against Grell’s stomach, lightly touching, making the shinigami moan softly.

“P-punish me, Sebas-chan. I’ve been a bad girl.” He whimpered, his mind clouded by lust.

“Oh, I don’t think you want that. You might have a high authority, but I can still break you.” Sebastian’s hand grasped the cock harshly, rubbing fast, inflicting friction hot enough to rub the flesh raw. The corners of Grell’s eyes became wet with tears as he cried out, the pain somehow pleasurable.

“Oooh, I can’t take much more!” Grell stood up suddenly, pushing Sebastian over, kissing him deeply. As he kissed fiercely, he worked on Sebastian’s own button to his midnight slacks, letting the trapped erection free.

Sebastian let him, his gloved hands still. Grell removed his other glove and grasped the stiff flesh, shuddering as he stroked it lightly. “I’ve been waiting for so long.” He spoke, his breath ghosting over Sebastian’s face. The demon closed his eyes, squinting a bit as he bit his lower lip, his stiff cock getting some much needed attention.

“That face. Right there. I’ve wanted to see it for so long.” The shinigami’s eyes, clouded with lust, locked onto Sebastian’s gaze as he kissed him tenderly. His hands started unbuttoning his shirt, but Sebastian easily flipped the man over, holding him and kissing him hard enough to bruise his soft lips.

“My clothes will stay intact for the most part, if you don’t mind.” He whispered, nibbling and suckling his neck. Grell blushed hard, the idea a bit erotic. He nodded and moaned as the demon lavished his nipples with his gloved hands and hot tongue. He bit his own hand, keeping himself from screaming aloud his pleasure. He bit hard, but Sebastian’s hand grabbed his hand, pulling it away from his mouth.

“Do what you wish; no one will hear you. I….enjoy your voice.” He paused slightly, not believing he had said that.

“Liar.” He moaned, grabbing at the sheets beneath him. Sebastian grabbed a creamy thigh, holding it up as his tongue trailed along the back of his leg. Grell shuddered. He grabbed the other thigh and pushed them against Grell’s chest as he bent forward, the pink hole he would soon penetrate coming into view. “N-no! That’s embarrassing, Sebas-chan!” His normal self re-appearing as he voiced his displeasure.

Sebastian smirked, “Why, yes it is. All the more reason to tease you so.” His eyes locked with Grell’s as he licked the opening, his tongue darting in and out. Grell covered his eyes with his arm as his head was tilted back, pleasure and embarrassment washing over him.

The demon pulled a glove off with his teeth, shoving two fingers into Grell’s mouth. “Suck.” He instructed and Grell complied, grabbing his hand and leading them into and out of his mouth in a seductive rhythm, sucking and licking like a kitten. Sebastian grunted, signaling it was enough. He joined a slicked finger with his tongue, pushing into Grell. There was no real pain for the shinigami, but he braced himself as the second finger joined, opening him up enough for the foreign object waiting to enter him.

“That’s enough!” he cried, squirming under Sebastian’s ministrations. The demon cocked his head slightly, a devilish smile surfaced.

“If that is truly your wish.”

He grabbed Grell’s legs, placing them slightly on his shoulders as he positioned himself. With no lubrication other than what his searching fingers and tongue offered he slid inside the warm, tight orifice. The redhead grabbed the sheets once again, back arching in pain as the demon entered him.

“Oh, does it hurt that much?” Sebastian asked as he sank deeper into the shinigami. “I only did what was asked of me.”

“H-hold me.” He pleaded, reaching out to Sebastian. The demon smiled and nodded, legs dropping off his shoulders to inch closer to the redhead. His raven hair dangled just low enough to tickle Grell’s cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Grell and kissed him tenderly while Grell wrapped his own arms around his neck, pulling him as close to him as he could. They stayed like that, exchanging a few kisses until the shinigami calmed down.

“Ready?” He asked, his forehead touching Grell’s. The redhead nodded, letting Sebastian free. The demon grabbed his legs and hoisted them back on his shoulders. He pulled out slowly, and thrust back in softly, allowing the shinigami to get used to his flesh. A few more shallow thrusts and Grell was voicing his pleasure.

“G-good! More! Take me to heaven!” He cried out, the pleasure intensifying. Sebastian smirked, vaguely remembering the woman he bedded for information.

“Funny, she said the same thing.” He pushed harder, grinning mischievously. He grabbed at the redhead’s hips, pulling them toward him as he thrusted in, making Grell scream in desire.

“Yes! Oh, I’m close!” Grell whined, obviously lost in his passion. The demon, his eyes glowing, pulled out and turned him over, pulling his hips against him as he penetrated deep into Grell’s body. Grell buried his face into the sheets beneath him, crying out with every deep thrust. His cock, dripping wet, leaked onto the beautiful satin sheets beneath him. Sebastian grabbed him then, and the redhead’s eyes grew wide.

“D-don’t! If you do that, I’ll-” The deep, quick thrusts made him gasp for air; the pleasure was so great he thought he’d die.

The demon bent down, kissing and licking at the shinigami’s shoulders as he thrust as hard as he could. He rubbed the flesh in his hand.

“Sebas-chan~! I’m so close!” he pulled out again and turned him over, grabbing his legs and entering.

“Do it. I want to see your face.” Sebastian demanded, moving as fast as he could, getting close as well.

“N-no! That’s embarrassing!” He closed his eyes and covered his face, but he could feel Sebastian’s gaze pierce him.

“Let me see!” He huffed, driving into Grell again and again. The shinigami did as he was ordered, a bit frightened. The demon’s gaze was terrifying. He looked down, watching Sebastian’s hips slam against himself, waves of pleasure washing over him. He cried out, throwing his head back as he screamed, letting go. Sebastian smirked wickedly.

“Do you mind?” He asked, ready to pull out of Grell if he needed to.

“N-no. I want your ba-” The redhead gasped as he could feel Sebastian explode within him. The demon bit his lip as he came inside Grell. He quickly regained his composure and bent down, kissing Grell affectionately, as if saying thanks for the quick fuck.

Grell was stunned, realizing Sebastian might not truly understand why he did what he did. He closed his eyes a bit, grabbed the back of the demon’s head, pulling him closer, pouring everything he felt into those deep, slow kisses.

“Sebastian, I-”

“You should go clean yourself off. I need to wash these sheets very soon.” Sebastian said, sitting up, allowing Grell to move.

“…Okay.” The shinigami got up and headed for the bathroom. He sighed as he closed the door.

“He has no idea. That potion didn’t work at all!” He hit the wall with his fist. He looked in the mirror, seeing the mess they had made and he ‘humphed’ as he took the towel and wetted it, using it to clean off what he had left on himself.

“Not at all. Oh well.” He sighed. “It was still a dream come true.” He smirked, posing in the mirror for no one but himself. Even if the rest of the day wouldn’t end the way he wanted, it was still a victory for him.

A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom, back to his normal self.

“Sebas-chan~! I lo-” He stood dead in his tracks. Shock hit him quick, but left just as fast as a devilish smirk crossed his lips.

“Oh, I guess it did work. What a marvelous turn of events!”


	2. Chapter 2

And a marvelous turn of events it was. Grell smirked, teeth gleaming as he cautiously made his way to the bed, hoping Sebastian wouldn’t notice.

There he was; the demon falling prey to Lady Midnight at last. He whimpered and moaned, his eyes shut as one hand grabbed the sheets beneath him, the other firmly wrapped around his re-awakened cock. The redhead crawled his way to Sebastian, body leaning over the pre-occupied man and he licked his lips, the sight turning him on. He held in a giggle; he couldn’t believe Sebastian was this far gone. He had no idea Grell was right there; right above him, waiting to grasp his gasping lips with his own. The shinigami leaned down, lips tightly closing over Sebastian’s. The demon’s eyes opened wide, a muffled gasp just barely escaping their lips; locked in a passionate embrace.

Sebastian’s hand let go of the satin sheets and buried into Grell’s flowing red hair, pulling him close as his other hand moved swiftly up and down his hard flesh. Grell pushed away, dizzy from the lack of air. He buried his face in Sebastian’s neck, hands gliding up and down the demon’s torso.

The raven haired demon moaned loudly. “W-what is this?” He asked, nuzzling Grell’s head against him. “Why do I feel this way?”

Grell giggled as he detached his lips from the nape of the demon’s neck. Forcefully, he grabbed both of Sebastian’s hands and held them above his head. “Oooh, Sebas-chan. I never thought you could be this powerless against me.” He whispered, suckling his ear. Sebastian grimaced; the pleasure overwhelming. “You like that?” he purred.

“Mmm!” The demon whined as he shook his body, wanting much needed contact.

“I’ll let Ronald know you enjoyed his present. Lady Midnight is an aphrodisiac, after all. But it’s the strongest that has ever been made. Look at yourself, it’s practically made you as sensitive as an adolescent.” He spoke, climbing on top of Sebastian, hands still firmly held above his head. “Look, with one hand I can hold you back; try freeing yourself.” Grell’s menacing giggle sent chills up Sebastian’s spine. He wiggled, but could not break from the red head’s grasp.

“I was planning on using some more…exotic methods of restraining you, but I figured that when you regained your strength you’d hunt me down and bruise my beautiful face; so I used that instead. It’s a shame, though. You would have looked stunning pinned down with rope.” Grell’s eyes sparkled as he confessed, practically drooling over Sebastian’s state. The demon blushed hard, the very image blurring his mind. He moved with almost renewed vigor; his adrenaline kicking in.

“Yes, struggle, Sebas-chan. It only makes me want you more!” The redhaired shinigami bent down, capturing the man’s lips once more with a force the demon never dreamed him to have. It was a long, wet kiss; their mixed saliva ran down Sebastian’s chin. He wanted to push the man away, oh how he wanted to send the man to meet his maker for doing such a thing to him, but his body ached for the man. Their lips parted, yellow eyes staring into glowing pink ones.

“Please! Let me go and use you already.” The raven haired demon begged, his body in pain. Grell just laughed loudly.

“Honestly, do you think you could maneuver yourself in a way that could get you off like this?” He grinned, teeth gleaming. A hand reached behind him, touching Sebastian’s spheres of flesh a little before venturing downwards, his finger pressing slightly against the demon’s virgin hole.

“I take it you’ve never received such things here before, have you?” He laughed as the man winced. “So, dominant, Sebas-chan. But this time, you shall be underneath me.” Sebastian shuddered, knowing even he was going to have to do what Grell told him to.

“And you call me a demon.” He hissed, unconsciously pressing his body against the man.

“Oh hush, hush. You were fine with owning me, but you detest me entering you? That doesn’t seem very fair at all.” He frowned. He moved his body down, letting go of his hands as he did so. Sebastian tried pushing him off, but as soon as Grell’s mouth touched his weeping cock, he cried out, his hands burying into Grell’s long red hair. The red haired man smirked as he sucked Sebastian’s large, stiff flesh. The demon moaned loudly and plentifully, his eyes shut in anger as he enjoyed Grell’s talented tongue.

Grell moved up and down the pulsating erection slowly, knowing any quick movements would make the man come. One hand played with the sacks of flesh, pulling lightly and rolling them as the other traced the place he’d violate with a warm, wet finger, massaging the area. The lucky digit dipped in shallowly as Grell’s sucked harder, his tongue pressing against the sensitive vein there.

Sebastian bit his lip, shaking as he let go, his cum filling the red haired shinigami’s mouth. Grell purred, taking in everything the man had to offer. Grell wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling in satisfaction.

“That didn’t take long now, did it?” The red haired man laughed. Sebastian moaned, grabbing the sheets beneath him as he felt his body grow hot again. The red headed man spread the man’s legs slowly, taking the sight in. Truly, he was the only person to ever see the demon like this.

“Just get on with it already.” The demon hissed, face red, body hot.

“Ask me nicely and maybe I shall.” Grell glared at him, but soon it turned into a devilish smirk. “Beg me, Sebas-chan.” He let go of the man’s legs and moved over him, putting his ear to Sebastian’s lips. “Go ahead, I’m waiting.” The raven haired demon moaned, the breath on his ear teased him. He wanted nothing more than to pulverize Grell, but he didn’t have the strength to. He craved the heated friction the man would give to him. He cried out, clutching the shinigami’s shoulders.

“Give it to me, Grell. I need it.” He spoke through clenched teeth. Grell frowned but sighed.

“I suppose that’ll do, Sebas-chan.” His lips met Sebastian’s and kissed him deeply. The demon’s anger melted as he kissed back, his body and heightened pleasure taking control of him. He wriggled underneath the shinigami’s naked body, moaning sweetly. He tried so hard to fight off the drug, but it was too late; it completely took over him. He gasped as Grell’s tongue slipped into his mouth, tasting and exploring. He felt so strange, childish, even. He whimpered and cried out, begging for the red haired shinigami to give him pleasure.

“Oh, I could get used to this.” Grell laughed, enjoying the demon’s whining. “You want me, don’t you, demon?” He asked, glowing gold eyes flashing, his teeth gleaming. Sebastian nodded, looking away.

“Oh no, Sebas-chan. I need to see your face.” He cackled, running his hands down the man’s body, massaging his hips. He pushed himself up, breathing in deeply, the scent of sex and sweat into the air filled his nostrils and he sighed. “Lovely.”

The raven haired demon looked at him. “Just do it already.” He growled at first, but his words turned to a purr as Grell stuck a wet finger inside the man.

“I’m all for pain and pleasure, Sebas-chan, but I can’t help feel a little sorry for you.” He grinned, twisting the digit like a crock screw inside him. A second joined mercilessly. “Perhaps this will help you feel a little better. More pain is to come.” He giggled as Sebastian grimaced, hands clutching at the sheets beneath him. He panted hard, worried about what was to come. He had never been in this situation before. Never. And he never thought he would with Grell of all people. But this was for Ciel. This was for his master. Wasn’t it?

“You’ll…promise you help me find bocchan if I let you do this?” He asked, voice failing him. The shinigami tensed, pulling his fingers out.

“Ciel? You’re still thinking of him?” His eyes were cast down. He let out a ‘hmph’ of distaste and grabbed the man’s legs. “Yes, but if you speak of him again, I just might lose my patience.” He thrust quick, impaling the demon in one thrust. Sebastian cried out, thrashing his head back and forth. It was painful.

“Oops, I already have.” He giggled, his smirk menacing. “That was the last person I wanted you to think about now.” He frowned, thrusting at his own pace, not caring what he was doing to the man beneath him. The man beneath him let out huffs and grunts of pain, but he continued. The pain diffuse t pleasure soon after and Sebastian nodded, moaning, as if he was trying to apologize.

“That’s better.” The redhead grinned, thrusting hard, deep into the demon. “You feel like Heaven.” The irony was laughable and he made it a point to stop and grind his hips against the man’s virgin ass. “How does it feel to receive, Sebas-chan?”

The demon panted staring at the man on top of him. “More.” He breathed, shaking hands trying to grab onto the red haired shinigami. Grell leaned down, hands on either side of the man’s head and he shuddered as those hands wrapped around his neck, just as he had done no more than minutes before. He continued to thrust, slow and more stately than before, Sebastian’s actions melting the anger he felt towards the boy. It was just about him and Sebastian now.

They kissed lustfully, the raven haired demon’s mouth open wide for Grell to explore. He tried to buck his hips to match the other, but it was too much work, and soon he found himself tired, just lying there, panting in time with the thrusts he received.

“Grell.” He whispered softly, breath hitching as the red head landed a powerful thrust into him. “Please.” He motioned to his stiff cock, dripping with pre-cum, ready to explode. He would have been screaming if he didn’t keep himself in check; Grell’s perfect movements hit his prostate relentlessly. He was ready to come.

“I-I can’t do it.” He admitted, looking away. This drug; this drug made him virtually immobile.

“Of course.” Grell answered, sitting back up. He grabbed a leg and hoisted it up over his shoulder as the other hand began stimulating the erection he saw. “Better?” He cooed, his body ready to let go soon.

Sebastian nodded feverishly, gritting his teeth as he was ready to come. The mix of pleasure and pain from Grell was enough to make the demon climax and he did so loudly, his cry filling the room as he bend his head back. The red head’s face became red with embarrassment and wonder. Such a pure, raw form of pleasure that no other person, whether they were human or not, had ever been seen from Sebastian, and yet here he was. Fucking him. He couldn’t take it; a few more thrusts and he voiced his pleasure, coming deep inside the demon.

A sudden bout of chills went up the red head’s spine and he pulled out, shuffling away from the man. He was dead. Sebastian would strangle him. He backed away in fear, but that face of Sebastian’s; almost peaceful as he laid there, panting softly, eyes fluttering closed as he calmed down; there was an air of calmness he had never felt around the demon before. Hesitantly he crawled toward the man, a shaking hand laying on the raven haired man’s chest softly as he laid down next to him. Sebastian purred, nuzzling up against the man on top of him.

“S-Sebas…tian?” He called softly.

“I’m…fine.” He answered; his voice barely above a whisper. It seemed as if the aphrodisiac was continuing to course through him, but he could control himself now. His face was flushed, his heartbeat still pounding out of his chest, but he was satisfied.

Grell nodded, head laying on a broad, smooth shoulder. He thought deeply. He enjoyed the time he had with the man, but taking him was not nearly as satisfying as being taken, he thought.

“It won’t happen again, Sebas-chan. I swear it.” He spoke; once was enough for him. The demon laughed hollowly.  
“Tomorrow you will help me find bocchan.” He uttered softly. Grell nodded.

“Yes, yes, I promised.”

“And then you will come back her for your punishment.” He nodded again.

“Yes yes, punish-wait, what? Punishment?!” Sebastian’s eyes began to glow.

“Punishment, and when I’m done with you, there will be nothing left for you to penetrate with.” Grell’s eyes grew wide and he cowered away from the man, crying out in hysterics. Their lovely afterglow, ruined. His one moment would be all he’d have from their short relationship. Any plans of future prospects were dashed. He was a true demon after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read fanficton in a long time, so if someone tells me it's just like theirs, well, then great minds think alike.
> 
> I'm sure what I've written here is typical. x.x However, I did enjoy writing it nonetheless.


End file.
